


Nerdy Kink Occurrence

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Belting, Daddy Dom/Little Girl, Daddy Play, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Daddy, Gender Play, Kink Convention, Public Sex, Safer Sex, Sneaky Sex, Spanking, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy wants to take Holly to a new convention. They do a few things to get acclimated to it, first.





	Nerdy Kink Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonoftheswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonoftheswitch/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel! 
> 
> Yes, I am referencing a specific convention. +10 to anyone who gets the reference.

"We should do a cosplay together," said Suzy.

"What, really?"

Holly looked up from the costume she was hemming, raising an eyebrow at Suzy.

"There's this convention I wanna go to," Suzy said, and she was fiddling with her fingers. "In a few months."

"That's kind of outside of convention season," Holly said, going back to her hemming.

"It's an... unusual convention," said Suzy.

"What kind of unusual are we talking about, exactly?"

"... well," said Suzy, and she still sounded evasive. "It's... it's called the Nerdy Kink Occurrence."

"What?" Holly, who was sitting on the floor of her workshop, looked over her shoulder at Suzy. 

"It's a kink convention," Suzy said, and it all came out in a rush, "but it's not, like... _just_ a kink convention. It's a geeky one. It's got a ball pit, it's got, like, a TARDIS glory hole...."

"... huh," said Holly.

"And I was thinking we could maybe do a couple's cosplay together. If we went. If you wanted to go, I mean."

Holly blushed at the word "couple," because... this thing with Suzy was pretty new. 

Very new. 

"Aren't you worried about being recognized at a thing like that?" 

Holly's head was spinning, just a bit. 

"I mean," Suzy said, "anyone who sees us there will have to acknowledge that they were there in the first place, which kinda outs them. And even if they are out to other people, they're still gonna have to admit that they were at this specific event, so... you know."

"I'm a bit confused," said Holly, taking it all in. "So you're not worried?"

"Well, it _is_ a nerdy event," Suzy pointed out. "We can always say we were trying to... expand our demographic."

"Right," said Holly. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure," said Suzy. "I just need an answer by next weekend, so I can buy tickets." 

"Gotcha," said Holly.

* * * 

So she thought about it. 

She talked to Ross about it - she talked to Suzy about it. 

She considered it, and she came to her conclusion.

"Let's do it," she told Suzy, when the two of them were eating lunch in the middle of the day. 

"Do what?"

"The Nerdy Kink Occurrence," said Holly. "Let's do it."

"Alright," said Suzy, and she grinned. "This is gonna be _great_!" 

"It will," Holly agreed. "Although you need to figure out what you want us to cosplay."

"Hmm," said Suzy. "How about... the vampire Lestat and Claudia?"

"... what?"

"The costumes wouldn't be too difficult, and you've got the ridiculous pirate shirts and stuff like that, I've got the dresses...."

"Your dresses wouldn't fit me," said Holly, still trying to keep track of things.

"You'd be the one being Lestat," said Suzy. 

"... why do you want us to do this, at a kink convention?"

"Well," said Suzy, "I want to see you crossdressing, and I also want to see you wearing ridiculous clothes."

"I don't know if I'd be comfortable with being sexual like that, if we were doing it," said Holly. "There's a lot of... parent/child interaction between those two. We could just go the vampire route, if you'd like?"

"I guess," said Suzy. "Is there anything you'd like to see me in?"

Holly looked at her thoughtfully.

"I _do_ like the gothic lolita look," Holly said finally. 

"I'd want you to be a boy," Suzy said. "I mean... if you'd be okay with that?"

'What kinda boy?"

"A daddy," said Suzy, a little breathless.

"Oh," said Holly, and she flushed harder. 

Suzy had mentioned, offhand, that she liked Daddy play.

Holly had never really seen how that involved her. 

But... well....

She did enjoy the whole Top thing, and Suzy had gotten her several impressive dildos, and at least three different harnesses.

Suzy was many things.

Subtle wasn't one of them. 

"So you want me to be, like, a Daddy vampire? How would that work? Would I make bad jokes?"

"You'd make bad jokes anyway," said Suzy. "But more... you know... I like the idea of you... performing masculinity. Trying that kinda thing."

"I see," said Holly. "Would you want... all the accouterments?" 

"Like what?"

Holly stared up at the ceiling, trying to get her brain into some kind of working order.

The idea was hot - going to a kink convention was the kind of exciting she hadn't expected, and the idea of cosplaying as some kind of hot vampire was pretty interesting. 

But what if she got it wrong? 

What if she got the "Daddy" stuff wrong?

Was there a way to do it right, that she was missing?

"Would you want me with, like... facial hair, and a pipe, and a sweater vest?

"I was thinking more, like... Daddy dom, then actual Daddy," said Suzy. "I mean, you're still gonna be a Daddy, obviously, if you want it, but the Daddy Dom thing is a bit different."

"Isn't that mostly the realm of guys on Tumblr in suits that don't fit?"

"Well, yeah," said Suzy, and she grinned a bit in spite of herself, "but there are variations on it."

"Can you send me some information on stuff that you'd like, specifically, from me?"

"Of course," said Suzy, and she squeezed Holly's fingers. "I'm sorry. This must be really weird."

"It is," said Holly, "but it's okay. I like weird."

"I like _you_ ," said Suzy, in a teasing voice, and Holly blushed to the roots of her hair. 

"I like you too," Holly said. 

Suzy brought Holly's hand up to her mouth, and she kissed it, gently. 

Holly blushed harder. 

* * * 

Holly sat at her desktop, and she read. 

She read about gender roles, about gender _play_ , about all the different and myriad ways of doing things. 

And she got more comfortable with the idea. 

Maybe she could pull of this Daddy... role, the way Suzy wanted her to. 

* * * 

"A friend of mine is gonna be having a show at a club," said Suzy. "Would you want to go?"

"Sure," said Holly. "When?"

"Tomorrow," said Suzy. "And... it's a queer club."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Suzy, and she was crowding closer to Holly. "Do you think you could try dressing... masculine?"

"I can certainly try," Holly said, her tone cautious. 

"In... well...." 

Suzy cleared her throat, and she looked embarrassed.

"Can you tell me what you'd like?"

Suzy was blushing, and Holly put some authority in her voice. 

"I asked you a question, Suzy," she said. 

"Can you wear a dick?"

"Aren't those gonna be kinda... obvious, if I'm wearing pants?" 

"One of the ones I got you, it's pack 'n play," said Suzy. "It's soft enough that you can, like, put it into the leg of your pants, like a real dick."

"... huh," said Holly. "So how much have you thought about this, hmm?" She gentle nudged Suzy in the ribs.

Suzy turned bright red.

"Indeed," said Holly, and she glanced around, found them alone, and kissed Suzy gently, chastely on the lips. 

Suzy kissed her back, and she was blushing harder. 

"You've got lipstick on your lips," said Suzy.

"Whose fault is that?" Holly said, and she was trying that authoritative voice again. 

"... mine," mumbled Suzy, and she was rubbing her hands together the way she always did when she was embarrassed.

... _huh_. 

"Get me a washcloth," said Holly, and she went back to work. 

* * * 

Holly stood in front of her closet, staring at it thoughtfully.

"You've been looking at your stuff for ten minutes," said Ross. "What's up?"

"Suzy asked me to dress masculine," said Holly. "I don't know if I have super masculine stuff."

"You could wear my stuff, if you'd like," said Ross.

"You think that'd make me look more masculine?"

"I mean," said Ross, sitting on the bed, "I _am_ a guy. My clothes are masculine."

"They're not, like... masculine-masculine," said Holly. 

Ross raised an eyebrow. 

"Am I just digging myself deeper?" 

"Yep," said Ross, "but it's kinda cute."

"Gee, thanks," said Holly, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

He wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin on her shoulder, and he kissed her jaw.

"I've got some button downs," he said. "If you wore a sports bra, they'd probably fit."

"Yeah, that would work," said Holly. "And I do have that one pair of pants."

"See? You got this."

"Would it be okay if I borrowed your underwear as well? Just not the ones that look like diapers."

"They don't look like diapers," Ross huffed, and the rush of air against her neck was ticklish. 

"They totally do," said Holly.

"So why do you say I'm sexy in them?"

"Maybe I've got some varied interests I just don't talk about."

Ross cackled. 

* * *

Holly was standing outside the bar.

It was... garish. 

To put it lightly.

She was wearing a dick, out in the open, and that was strange.

Were people noticing that she was actually wearing a strap on, under her clothes? 

Did they care?

There were some folks coming in wearing downright bondage gear, complete with collars, leashes, and what looked suspiciously like a latex thong.

That must have led to a lot of yeast infections.

... urgh. 

Holly shoved her hands into her pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

She was wearing her biggest, scariest boots, the kind that you could kick through a brick wall with. 

She was also being eyed appreciatively, and that was not what she was used to.

Maybe it was the tie.

"Hi," sang out Suzy, and she walked over to hug Holly, squeezing her. 

She was wearing a summer dress with a very long skirt, and a pair of short heels.

She was still taller than Holly, but that didn't take much work. 

"You look absolutely lovely," Holly said, and she meant it. 

"I wanted to look pretty for you, Daddy," said Suzy, and she put her hand on Holly's arm, squeezing it. 

"You always look pretty for me, sweetheart," said Holly, trying on the paternal voice. 

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No," said Holly. "Just my little girl."

Suzy had mentioned liking being called that, and that wasn't too hard, was it?

"... oh," said Suzy, and she almost tripped. 

Holly bit back her grin. 

* * * 

The club was pleasantly seedy, with vinyl booths in dark corners, and a sticky bar with enough alcohol to daunt even the most vigorous drinker. 

"Daddy," Suzy said, when they settled down, "get me a drink?"

"What would you like, princess?" Holly was still holding Suzy's hand.

Hopefully nobody would recognize her. 

"Just a soda, please," said Suzy, her voice meek. 

"Alright, sweetheart," said Holly, and she stood up, kissing the top of Suzy's head. "When is your friend's show starting?"

"In about half an hour," said Suzy, indicating the stage, which was still empty. "But I wanted to get a seat before we did anything else."

"That is a good plan," Holly said, and she made her way to the bar.

* * *

The woman at the bar was covered in tattoos, and had just about every part of her face pierced.

She smiled at Holly, and Holly blushed.

Well. 

Um.

She was a very beautiful woman, and she had a smile like a shark.

"Keep the change," Holly said, and she came back to the table, carefully setting her glasses down. Then she sat down.

Suzy... pushed the table back, and she _sat on Holly's lap_?!

"Is this... appropriate?" Holly cleared her throat, looking around.

The place did look... well, not to put too fine a point on it, there were quite a few couples cuddling up close, and even closer than close.

She was pretty sure she saw the soles of a pair of shoes peeking out from under a table, but it was hard to tell, as dark as it was.

"Don't worry about it," Suzy said, and she squirmed to get more comfortable. "Daddy? What's poking me?"

"Hmm?" 

Suzy didn't just say it. She _couldn't_ have. Right?

"Poking me. What is that, Daddy?"

"Don't... don't worry about that, sweetheart," said Holly, and she put her hands on Suzy's hips. 

Suzy was sitting side saddle, and she squirmed, moving around to get a bit more comfortable, and she arranged her skirt around herself, to make sure that she wasn't showing anyone her underwear. 

"You're really cute," said Holly, in spite of herself.

Suzy fluttered her eyelashes and blushed, her eyes luminous in the dim light.

They were tucked into a very dim part of the club. 

"Thank you," she said. 

* * *

They just sat like that. 

As if Holly wasn't painfully aware of the warmth of Suzy's body against hers, of the strap on pressing into her thigh, of the way Suzy kept squirming to get comfortable. 

They talked about nothing, and it was... it was easy, and it was embarrassing, in a weird way, because stuff like this wasn't supposed to be easy, right?

Then again, it was Suzy. 

Stuff with Suzy was always easy. 

Comfortable. 

Sometimes a bit terrifying, but still....

* * * 

"Daddy," said Suzy, in a sing song voice, "the music is starting. Can I change positions?"

"Of course, precious," said Holly, and she helped Suzy rearrange herself. 

Her hands were on Suzy's hips again, and she realized what she had been half noticing since the other woman had sat on her lap.

"Suzy," Holly hissed, "are you wearing underwear?"

"It would ruin the line of my skirt," Suzy said, and Holly couldn't see her face, but she just _knew_ that Suzy was fluttering her eyelashes. 

Holly snorted. 

"I feel like you've got ulterior motives," she told Suzy.

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Suzy, and she squirmed in Holly's lap, grinding her ass against Holly's crotch.

She was being subtle enough that nobody would be able to tell unless they were looking, but... still. 

Holly flushed, but then the music started to play, and all eyes were on the stage.

* * *

Suzy got bolder. 

She rested her elbows on the table, still grinding her ass against Holly's crotch, and she was beginning to really grind, her pussy against Holly's thigh. 

Hmm.

Suzy _had_ mentioned that she liked the idea of something... public, and as dim as it was, nobody would notice, right?

Holly knew she was probably lying to herself, but fuck it. 

She grabbed Suzy by the hips, and she pulled her closer, her hands around Suzy's middle, the tips of her fingers just barely touching the underside of Suzy's breast. 

"You okay, baby?" Holly was whispering in Suzy's ear, and Suzy's breath was hitching, her heart beating harder. 

There was a very thin sheen of sweat across her. 

"I... Daddy, I want your cock," whispered Suzy. 

Holly had to resist the urge to make a surprised noise, because... no. 

This wasn't the time or the place.

"D-do you now?"

"I want it right now, Daddy," said Suzy. "Please?"

"We could get in a lot of trouble," said Holly. 

"But they're doing it," Suzy said, and oh my, yes, there were people fucking on stage.

Full on fucking, too - that was a very sparkly strap on, disappearing into the singer.

She'd dyed her pubes bright purple, possibly to match the strap on. 

"If you're... subtle," Holly finally said. 

She was turning bright red.

This wasn't the sort of thing she did - this wasn't the kind of person she was.

But maybe... maybe, when she was being a Daddy, this was a thing that she did.

Or maybe she just wanted the excitement of it.

Ross would slap her on the back and call her a pervert for it, but he'd be smiling the whole time.

So fuck it.

Just fuck it. 

* * *

It was almost a dance, to get Suzy's skirt up subtly, then to unzip Holly's pants.

It took a minute, but then the strap on was pressed between Suzy's thighs, and Holly was rolling her hips slowly, carefully. 

"It's so hard, Daddy," Suzy cooed.

Holly snorted.

The strap on was actually made of a softer silicone, which was why she could comfortable wear it with a pair of pants. 

But it was still rigid, and Suzy was reaching down beneath her skirt, lining it up.

And then she was whimpering, and Holly recognized that sound - she'd heard it before, when she was fucking Suzy. 

Suzy whimpered, and she returned to her previous position, resting her elbows on the table, her ass pressed against Holly's groin. 

Holly rolled her hips carefully, cautiously, and Suzy made another quiet pleasure sound, biting her lip.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" 

Holly kept her voice soft, pressing closer to Suzy, and one of her hands slipped under Suzy's skirt, hopefully subtly.

There was nobody sitting on the other side, and worst case scenario, she could claim she was scratching Suzy's leg for her.

Holly found Suzy's clit, and Suzy was squirming harder, her thighs hard and tight.

"How does it feel, Daddy?" 

Suzy was breathless, and now she was leaning back against Holly, letting herself be bounced in Holly's lap. 

"You feel amazing, baby girl," Holly said, and she was rubbing faster. "Daddy's... Daddy likes having his cock in you. You're so tight, and you're so slippery."

Holly's lap was going to be damp, between Suzy's arousal and her sweat. 

"Oh," said Suzy, and she pressed her legs against Holly's. "Daddy, Daddy, it feels so good, I'm... I'm gonna...."

"Shhh," Holy said, right in Suzy's ear, and was rewarded by Suzy's whine, her back arching. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum," Suzy whispered, under the loud rock music. 

"Well," said Holly, "if you're gonna cum, you should do it quietly, shouldn't you?"

"I... Daddy...," Suzy panted, and then she was panting, going rigid.

Holly held her close, pressing her face into Suzy's sweaty neck as Suzy tried to catch her breath, trembling. 

Holly's own arousal was thundering through her, like a second heartbeat. 

"Daddy," Suzy whispered, "Daddy, I wanna suck your cock."

"You can't suck it here," Holly said quickly. "I don't... I don't think we could be that blatant."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," said Holly. 

Suzy giggled. 

"Can we go the bathroom?"

"I guess," said Holly, although she wasn't sure how she felt about that. 

Fucking around in the bathroom of a seedy club? That... couldn't be that sanitary, could it?

"Please, Daddy?" Suzy was giving Holly the biggest puppy eyes. "I'll suck your big, thick Daddy cock nice and hard, I'll make you cum so hard, I promise...."

Holly shuddered.

Okay, what the hell? 

This wasn't even her kink. 

Why was she getting so worked up?

"I guess, when you put it that way," Holly said, dry mouthed. "But let Daddy finish her... his... drink first?"

"Are you a he or a she when you're like this?" Suzy sounded intrigued. 

"I have no idea," said Holly. "I guess I'm a she right now, but it feels weird to be a "she" when you're calling me Daddy."

"There are female Daddies," Suzy pointed out. "I sent you links about them."

"That's true," said Holly. "I guess... yeah, you're right."

"So can I go suck you off now?"

Suzy made to get off of Holly's dick, but Holly kept her hands on Suzy's hips, keeping her in place.

"In a minute, sweetheart," said Holly, and she humped into Suzy, long, luxurious strokes of the strap on, which she was already beginning to think of as her dick. 

Suzy shuddered, and Holly grinned, her hand sliding back under Suzy's skirt.

"You have another orgasm for me, baby girl?" Holly kept her voice soft, sweet.

"P-p-probably," Suzy said thickly, and then Holly was rubbing her clit again, which was making Suzy's toes curl - her shoe had fallen off, and her foot was pressed against Holly's calf. 

"I want you to watch the performance," Holly said, in a burst of inspiration, "and if you haven't cum by the time they're done with their next song, I'll...."

"You'll?" Suzy was eager, poised like a spring.

"... what kind of punishment are you okay with?"

They hadn't talked that out, actually.

Oops.

"Hit my face, Daddy," Suzy said. "Please," she added, clearly as an afterthought. 

"Well... okay," said Holly, although she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

Face hitting could be pretty dangerous, in her experience. 

"Or my tits," Suzy said quickly. "I'd be okay with that too." 

"Okay," said Holly. "I guess you wanna make sure you cum quickly, huh?"

Who even was this?

Was this her?

She didn't do stupid, risky shit like this.

But she was rubbing Suzy's hard little clit, under the table, under Suzy's skirt, as Suzy shuddered against her, no doubt turning red in the face, panting open mouthed. 

* * * 

Suzy didn't cum. 

She came as the band was thanking everyone, and bringing up their next song.

Holly laughed, quietly, right in Suzy's ear.

Fuck, she was... she was turned on, she wanted to hurt Suzy, she wanted to fuck Suzy properly, with Suzy's legs in the air, she wanted to kiss Suzy, she wanted....

"Get off, babe," said Holly, and she patted Suzy on the hip.

"I just did," Suzy said, and she giggled, no doubt entranced by her own cleverness. 

Suzy pulled off of Holly's dick, and she was wet enough that Holly could _hear_ it, although Holly wasn't one to talk - she was going to have to wash Ross's underwear before she gave it back to him, because holy crap was that a mess.

She carefully tucked her very sticky cock back into her pants, and then she was standing up, walking equally carefully towards the bathroom.

She was getting a few Looks, which made her blush harder.

But who the fuck cared, because Suzy was pushing open the door to the bathroom, and it was single occupant, which meant that they could just lock it, and okay, it was gross as hell, but Suzy didn't complain just fell to her knees in front of Holly as soon as the door was closed and locked.

"I'm gonna suck you so good, Daddy," said Suzy, her voice deceptively sweet, and Holly rested a hand on top of Suzy's head, as the other woman pulled Holly's cock out into the air.

It was light blue, and it was still sticky with Suzy's arousal. 

Suzy took it all down, deep throating it as if it was the most easy thing in the world, and _that_ gave Holly some pause, because... well, holy shit. 

Suzy's clever fingers were slipping under the harness, and she was pushing against the dildo, and she was sliding her fingers inside of Holly, who was soaking wet.

Holly moaned, her hand going to Suzy's hair, and she rolled her hips, her head lolling back, her chest rising and falling as she just... took in the pleasure.

Took in the feeling of penetration, took in the feeling of her clit being rubbed, hell, even taking in the sensation of having her cock sucked, which was entirely new.

She'd strapped it on before - she'd bent Ross over enough times, she'd even fucked Suzy like this a few times.

But it had always been very... utilitarian. All parties involved knew that it was just a piece of silicone, so why give it much in the way of attention?

But now Suzy was treating it like a real cock, and Holly didn't know what to make of that, except that it felt... it felt _amazing_ , and it really didn't have a right to, all things considered.

"How am I doing, Daddy?" Suzy held just the head in her mouth, her lips wrapped around it, sucking on it like a pacifier or a bottle of whiskey. 

"You're doing... you're doing great, Princess," said Holly, and she pressed the dildo further into Suzy's mouth, until Suzy's eyes were full of tears, her mascara smudging. "Fuck!"

Suzy did... something, and she was pressing on Holly's g-spot, and she was pushing the dildo harder against Holly, and the pressure on the inside of her and the outside of her were enough that she just... came, out of nowhere, falling down into the abyss and letting it swallow her whole.

Holly pulled back, letting Suzy off of the dildo, and she smiled, a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?"

Suzy got up, rubbing her knees, and she smiled at Holly, mascara still tracking down her face.

"That was amazing," she told Holly.

"I still... I still need to punish you," Holly said thickly. 

"Yeah?"

"You didn't do what Daddy said," said Holly, aware of how stupid that sounded, not really caring at just this moment. 

"What are you gonna hit, Daddy?"

"Your cute little face," said Holly, and whoa, where did that come from? 

She wasn’t someone who did that.

Except apparently she was now, which was… pretty damn unexpected, but fuck it. 

Suzy was lit up like a christmas tree.

“How many hits?”

“Two,” said Holly. “One for each orgasm.”

She was still feeling the aftershocks of her own orgasm, and she desperately wanted something inside of her, preferably something thick. 

Holly looked up at her, and that was part of the problem, wasn’t it? She should have had Suzy stay on her knees.

Although when had she put her shoes back on?

Holly held Suzy’s cheek in one hand, and she patted the other one. 

“Ready?”

Suzy made eye contact, and fuck if she didn’t look… downright excited.

“Ready.”

Holly drew her hand back, and she slapped Suzy, right on the face. 

It was a loud slap, and Suzy cried out, her lower lip quivering. 

“How was that?”

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” murmured Suzy, and her pale eyes were full of tears.

“Are you ready for your other one?”

“Yes, Daddy,” mumbled Suzy. 

Holly drew her hand back, and she slapped Suzy again, a little harder, on the other cheek. 

Suzy sobbed, and yeah, those were black mascara tears dripping down her face.

Holy shit, was that satisfying. 

"Baby girl, you did a good job," Holly said, breathless. "How about you clean your face up a bit, and then we can go watch the show."

"Yes, Daddy," said Suzy, and she snuffled.

Holly paused, losing some of the authority. 

"Are you okay, Suze?"

"I'm okay," said Suzy, and Holly kissed her forehead. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she smiled. 

* * * 

They enjoyed the rest of the show - they kissed each other, they cuddled up to each other in the booth.

Suzy took a sip of Holly's drink, and made a face. 

It was... it was a nice night. 

A night she hadn't expected, but certainly one she had enjoyed.

* * *

"Let's go to the park," Suzy said, a few weeks later.

"The park?"

Holly was sewing some extra ruffles on her poet's shirt, because why not? 

If she was going to go as the creepy vampire Daddy, why not just go all out?

Maybe she'd try being, like, Lord Byron, or something like that.

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I know a good spot, and I wanna sit under a tree with you and eat sandwiches."

Holly gave her a confused look, one eyebrow up.

"... I want to do something stupid and romantic, okay?" Suzy was blushing now, looking down. "I know you're not really into the sappy stuff, but... I like trying it, sometimes."

Holly grinned a bit in spite of herself, and beckoned Suzy over.

Suzy came over, and Holly kissed her. 

"I'd love to," she told Suzy. 

"Wear a dress," said Suzy. "Please."

"Yes, ma'am," said Holly, in a teasing tone of voice. 

"I just want you to look pretty, Daddy," Suzy said, in her best sweet little girl voice, and okay, that... that made Holly squirm, pressing her thighs together.

They'd been messing around with that a bit, in bed and out of it, and it still did... something to Holly.

"Thank you, dear," said Holly, and she kissed Suzy, then went back to sewing lace onto the long sleeves of the shirt. 

* * * 

"Can I ask you a question?"

The two of them were walking through the park.

It was just late enough that there weren't that many people around, but there was the occasional dog walker, or a particularly dedicated jogger.

There was a little clearing, offset from the path, and there was a pond, with a big tree next to it.

"Oh, wow, Suzy," said Holly, and she was blushing a bit in spite of herself.

"Do you like it?" Suzy was shooting Holly nervous looks.

"I love it," Holly said, and she kissed Suzy. "So what was your question?"

"Question? Oh! Right!" Suzy looked a bit sheepish. "So you know how you were uncomfortable going to a kink convention with me doing the whole Lestat and Claudia thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you okay with the Daddy stuff?"

"Well, that's different," said Holly. 

She spread the picnic blanket out and sat on it, leaning back against the tree as Suzy put down the basket and the other blanket. 

"How is it different?"

"When it's you and me, we're just doing...," Holly lowered her voice, "weird kinky stuff. When it's the whole Claudia/Lestat thing, it's taking an actual child."

"She's only technically a child," Suzy pointed out, taking a bottle of fancy lemonade out of the basket.

"Well, okay, yes, she's older than a child," said Holly, "but she _looks_ like a child."

"I didn't see you as the Anne Rice type," Suzy said casually, scooting to sit next to Holly. 

"I've got layers," Holly said, a bit defensively. Then she laughed. "I had a goth phase, just like everyone else."

"My goth phase never stopped," Suzy said, and she indicated her own outfit - nice black skirt, black tank top. 

They looked like a matched set, Holly in her dress printed with kitty cats, Suzy in her black. 

Oh well.

"Well," said Holly, "we can't all be as cool as you are, unfortunately."

Suzy made a face. 

"You're plenty cool," Suzy said, and she turned around, so that she was cuddled up in Holly's lap better, her side pressed into Holly's chest. "Would I have asked you to be my daddy if you weren't already cool?"

Holly blushed, her whole face hot.

"I mean, um, that's a good point," she mumbled. 

"You trust my judgement, don't you, Daddy?" Suzy was beginning to kiss along Holly's neck, her lips soft and warm as they moved along Holly's jaw, then to her shoulder, which was exposed by the strap of her dress.

Holly shuddered.

"Of course I do, sweetheart," said Holly. 

"Can I show you how cool I think you are?"

Suzy's hand was on her breast, squeezing gently, her thumb against Holly's nipple. 

"Well, um...," Holly's eyes darted around.

Suzy had been whispering about how much she got off on the public sex stuff.

And Holly was willing to go along with it, even though she wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not, because, well... if they got caught, it would be... unpleasant. 

But Suzy came like a goddamn firecracker whenever they talked about it, and when Holly glanced down surreptitiously, and oh yes, Suzy was most definitely rubbing her thighs together. 

"Please, Daddy?"

It was dim enough that Holly couldn't entirely make out Suzy's face, but she could _hear_ the puppy eyes in her expression. 

"Well... alright," said Holly. "If you can figure out a way to do it discretely."

"Discrete is my middle name," Suzy said happily, and she got off of Holly's lap, to grab the other blanket. "Get your phone out," she added, as an afterthought. 

"What?"

"Well," said Suzy, unrolling the blanket and placing it over Holly's lap, "you're not just gonna be sitting here under a blanket staring at nothing, right? You'd be doing something."

"Well, okay, yeah," Holly said, still a bit dazed.

"Aren't I a smart little girl, Daddy?"

"You most... you most certainly are," said Holly, and she smiled down at Suzy, still nervous.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Suzy, and then she was spreading the blanket over Holly's legs, and crawling under it. 

All of Suzy was covered up - but the path was _right there_. 

Someone only had to turn a corner, and they'd see what it was the two of them were up to.

And that could lead to a lot of bad things that Holly didn't want to even consider, because... well, they were bad things, and one doesn't want to dwell on those types of things. 

But then Suzy's cold fingers were making their way up Holly's thigh, under the skirt, and Holly bit back a moan. 

That was... that was really nice.

Suzy was moving forward, and her breath was warm on Holly's thighs, and then there were hands gently nudging Holly's legs open, and then there was a cool fingertip stroking along the seam of her labia. 

Holly stared down at her phone, biting her lip to keep from making any noise, trying to resist the urge to thrash around.

She wasn't really wet yet, although the familiar tingles were starting inside of her stomach, leaving her toes curling, and she squeezed her eyes shut, leaning back against the tree.

Suzy was doing that... thing, that always got her going.

Where she would just gently rub Holly over her panties, and then dip her fingers under the panties, just delicately tracing her fingers back and forth.

For all that Holly was supposed to be the big, tough Daddy, she often felt like she was much more under Suzy's control than Suzy was under her control.

She was biting her lip, trying to stay still, trying to look as normal as possible.

There were people passing by them on the path, and Holly kept staring at her phone, going unthinkingly through her phone, her knuckles white.

Suzy was squirming even closer, and there was soft, silky hair against Holly's inner thighs. 

Suzy kissing Holly's clit, through the panties, and Holly resisted the urge to yelp or make some other kind of indignant noise. 

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, shuddering, and Suzy extended her tongue out, sliding it where her fingers had traced, through the cotton of Holly's panties. 

Holly's back arched, and she gave a little moan.

There were two women walking by, possibly with a dog (that would explain the jingling, at any rate), and they paused.

Holly turned her moan into a bit of a giggle, staring down at her phone, picking a tweet at random.

It was a picture of a kitten with a toilet paper tube stuck on its head, and okay, that was pretty damn funny, she had to admit to that, so when one of the women cautiously poked their heads around the tree, Holly smiled at them and gave a thumbs up, as Suzy began to jab at Holly's clit with just the tip of her tongue.

Holly waited until the footsteps faded before she actually did moan, a quiet, breathy sound.

Her mind went, absurdly, to Marilyn Monroe, and that "happy birthday, Mister President" video, and she bit back some more hysterical laughter.

It was hard, to take pleasure like this, without giving back any in return. It was hard to accept good feelings without making noise - ordinarily, Suzy and Ross both liked her to be vocal.

Was that what Suzy was trying to do? Make her embarrass herself in public?

That very well might be it - Suzy was a bit of a sadist, for all that she liked to play the cute little girl. 

And Holly was aware, in a distant sort of way, that her brain was gibbering and chasing itself in circles, which wasn't exactly a good thing. 

But what else was she supposed to do, when the tip of Suzy's tongue was doing... things, things that were muted by the thin cotton of the panties, but still being done, with just enough force that Holly's eyes wanted to roll back into her head.

She wanted to pull on Suzy's hair, she wanted to talk to Suzy, she wanted to moan, she wanted... she wanted Suzy to do _that_ again, regardless of whatever that was. 

"Oh, god," Holly said, very quietly, and she rested on hand on top of Suzy's head through the blanket.

There was a warm huff of air against Holly's wet crotch, and then the panties were being pushed aside, and the very tip of Suzy's nose was pressed against Holly's vulva.

Holly bit back a sob, because... the teasing was making this worth it. 

So worth it.

But it was... it was intense, it was the kind of intensity that she hadn't been expecting, exactly, because of the fact that... well, oral sex is oral sex for the most part, right?

Except apparently not.

This was a lot like the club, in some ways, only not, because people would care if they were doing stuff like that here.

Suzy (rather rudely) pulled Holly out of her mental ramblings by licking her, from taint to clit, then wrapping her tongue around Holly's clit, then sucking on it, all in what felt like a second.

Holly sagged back against the tree, boneless, her eyes drifting shut, and she took a deep, heaving breath.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Oh, god, Suze, that's... oh god."

Suzy was licking her, small, short licks, then longer ones, tapping at Holly's clit with the tip of her tongue, then sticking it inside of Holly's pussy to wriggle, which made Holly's toes curl and her hips buck up against her will.

More chuckling, vibrations up Holly's clit, through her pussy, enough to make her whimper and squirm even more, trying to keep her dignity, trying not to let it be known that she was getting some of the best head in her life, because who even knew what kind of person that would bring about?

Some small part of her imagined flinging the blanket off, letting the whole world see that she had a beautiful woman between her legs, giving her pleasure, but no, that would be a supremely bad idea.

So Holly held onto her phone so hard that her knuckles were creaking, and she let Suzy lick her and lick into oblivion, until a slim finger was inside of her, and then Suzy was fingering her g-spot, and okay, no, that wasn't fair, and Holly would have argued, but it was just so fucking _good_.

She didn't make any noise - she couldn't even think, she just took it and took it, until she was cumming, more arousal flooding out of her, no doubt leaving Suzy's face sticky, her makeup running.

Oh, there would be lipstick all over her panties, and that got Holly chuckling, then full on laughing.

Suzy came out from under the blanket, looking disheveled and sexy, as only she could. 

"What's so funny?"

"I'm gonna have to get lipstick stains out of my underwear," Holly said, in a jokingly accusing tone. "How am I gonna explain that to Ross?"

Suzy sat down next to her, makeup smeared, red faced and panting, looking as smug as the cat who got the cream.

... she had, in a sense, which set off Holly laughing again.

There were footsteps going by, and then a man poked his head around the tree, looking confused, and that made Holly laugh harder, as Suzy smiled at him like a shark.

He smiled back, a bit nervous, and then went on his way.

"You look like you've just had your face fucked," Holly said, still chuckling. "It's super obvious what we were doing!"

"It can't be that obvious," Suzy said, and it sounded like she was blushing.

"Do you like people knowing what we were just doing?" Holly pulled Suzy closer, pulling the blanket over their legs. 

It was hot enough that they were both sweating, and their legs were slippery against each other. 

Holly's hand stole up Suzy's skirt, because fuck it. 

In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Do you think he realized we were just fucking?" She was speaking quietly in Suzy's ear, and Suzy was beginning to pant. "I bet he did. I bet he was... I bet he was listening."

She sincerely hoped not, but Suzy's thigh jumped under her hand when she said it, and that was enough for her to keep going.

"Maybe he's going to run into the public restroom, to go jerk off."

She was cupping Suzy between the legs now, and she found Suzy wet and wanting, eager as Holly stroked her hard, slippery clit. 

Suzy was moaning, and her hands were above the blanket, holding on firmly to her knees.

"Isn't that a nice idea?" Holly nibbled at Suzy's ear, gently. "Isn't that what you want, Suze? Do you want everyone to know how much you love giving your Daddy head."

"I d-d-do," Suzy mumbled. "I love giving my Daddy head. It's... it's amazing. Daddy, it's... it feels so good, Daddy, please...."

"Please what, precious?" 

Holly's middle finger collected more arousal, and she traced around Suzy's hole, as Suzy squirmed like she had ants in her pants. 

"Can you put it in me, please?"

"Can I put what in you?"

"Anything you want," Suzy sobbed. "Please. I just want Daddy inside of me, _please_!" 

"What kind of anything would you like?" Holly kept tracing, her thumb on Suzy's clit, her two middle fingers now stroking up and down Suzy's pussy. "Because you know, I'm sure you packed some vegetables for us to eat. I could probably use one of those to fuck you good and proper."

"I... if that's what Daddy would like," Suzy said thickly. "If that's what you want, I'll do it. I'll... take it, if that's what Daddy wants. Because that's what I'm here for. To be a thing for Daddy to want. And to use."

Whoa.

That was a bit more... intense than Holly had been planning on, honestly, but it seemed to be getting Suzy going, because the other woman was beginning to full on hump against Holly's fingers, trying to get them deeper inside of herself.

Holly kept them just out of reach though, right where Suzy couldn't get any pleasure from them. 

"What if Daddy wanted to keep you hanging here in the park, desperate, with your skirt up and your panties around your middle?"

"I... I don't want to... I mean... I want whatever Daddy wants," Suzy said, but she was very clearly conflicted.

"I like it when you're this desperate," Holly said, and she shoved two fingers into Suzy at once, making Suzy clench around her and gasp like she had just had cold water dumped on her. "Look at how wet you are, baby, you're just aching for it, aren't you?"

"Y-y-yes," Suzy sobbed, and she humped into Holly's hand, her stomach beginning to get tight, her breath coming in desperate little pants. "All for Daddy. I promise, this is all for you."

"Good girl," said Holly, still floundering. 

But she knew how to finger Suzy - oh, did she know how to finger Suzy - and she was still getting used to the dirty talk. 

"Isn't that nice, baby girl? Do you like the way Daddy's fingers feel inside of you? Do you want Daddy to add another one?"

"I want Daddy to do it harder," Suzy said, making eye contact.

Holly began to fuck her in earnest, not even paying attention to if there were footsteps or anything like that walking by them, as she just fucked her girlfriend, fucked her little girl within an inch of her life.

The blanket had slid down, and Suzy was still leaning against the tree, her knees bent, her skirt pulled up.

Holly looked down, and she could see her hand inside of Suzy's panties, sliding in and out of them, and holy fuck, that was hot - even in the dimness, she could just barely make it out, and Suzy was whimpering, beginning to tighten around Holly's fingers.

"You gonna cum for Daddy, baby?" Holly's thumb was frantically rubbing Suzy's clit as she kept fucking her and fucking her, listening to the wet sounds that Suzy's pussy was making.

Until Suzy's back arched, and she covered her mouth with one hand to keep from making too much noise, humping harder, panting like she'd run a marathon, squirming and wriggling.

"Oh, fuck," Suzy managed, and she hastily pulled her skirt back over her lap, as Holly removed her fingers, licking them clean.

"So I did good?"

"You're amazing," Suzy said, and she was looking at Holly with such tenderness that something in Holly's chest opened like a sunflower. 

“I’m glad I could make you happy,” said Holly, self conscious. 

“Of course you could,” said Suzy, and she kissed Holly on the nose. 

Holly blushed, and then she giggled.

“Your breath smells like pussy.”

“Funny, that.”

* * *

And then they were at the convention. 

When had that happened?

Holly remembered bits and pieces, here and there - getting ready for the convention, going on dates with Ross, with Suzy, running her channel, just generally keeping out of trouble. 

Or getting into trouble, since that seemed to be Suzy's favorite thing to do, which wasn't even a surprise anymore.

Although Holly was beginning to get suspicious whenever the other woman wore a skirt. 

She grew comfortable in her role of Daddy, which was a bit of a surprise, but fuck it.

It wasn't until they were at the convention, wandering around with their name tags, that it all sank in.

Maybe it was the way that Suzy was holding on to her, one finger looped in Holly's belt loop, which was... well, it was the most childish that Holly had ever seen Suzy.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, Daddy," said Suzy, and she tugged Holly into the dealer's room. 

* * * 

"I want these, Daddy," said Suzy, and she was being blatant, making eyes at Holly, pouting like every stereotypical little girl from every creepy weird porn magazine. 

"Which ones?"

"Those," said Suzy, and she pointed to a clear dildo, with little clear silicone bats trapped inside of it.

"Well," said Holly, "what do we say?"

"Please, Daddy, may I please have that toy?"

"Well," said Holly, and she was blushing, although the dealer didn't seem to care, "since you asked me so nicely, I guess we can get it."

"Thank you, Daddy," said Suzy, and she wrapped her arms around Holly, resting her chin on Holly's shoulder. 

Holly smiled at the dealer and handed him the money.

He smiled back, and handed her the dildo.

* * * 

Holly played Dungeons and Dragons. 

She hadn't expected that to be a thing, but it _was_ a nerdy convention.

Suzy was playing some kind of board game - Holly wasn't entirely paying attention, except that there was occasional uproarious laughter from the table, and she could hear Suzy talking excitedly.

Maybe Suzy was finally getting into some kind of headspace, which was interesting. 

Then Suzy was talking louder, and Holly's ears turned red as she tried to describe her tiefling's struggles to climb up a giant wall of vines. 

"My Daddy is the best."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"'cause she's the prettiest, duh."

"Can girls be daddies?"

"Totally," said someone else.

"Holly? What'd you roll?"

"Oh," Holly said, looking down at her dice. "Right. Um. I got a twelve."

"You scale the wall!"

* * * 

"That was more fun than I thought it would be," said Suzy, as they held hands, walking through the area. "What do you want to do?" 

"There's a class on rope, another class on dark age play, there's the daycare, a whole class on fandom and kink...."

"What else?" 

"There's the dungeon," Holly said.

"Let's do that," said Suzy. 

"What do you wanna do in the dungeon?"

"Well," said Suzy, "I wanna get in costume first."

Holly raised an eyebrow. 

Suzy grinned at her with a few too many teeth.

When had she put in those vampire teeth?

... huh. 

"You're trouble, you know that?" Holly prodded Suzy in the middle.

Suzy grinned.

"It's why you love me, Daddy," she said, and she tucked her hand into Holly's.

How was Holly supposed to react to that, even?

She settled on smiling at her, kissing her on the temple. 

* * *

The costume was a bit of a pain in the neck to put on, especially with the new dick. 

It was longer than the other ones, a bit thicker, and it was stiffer - Holly had to carefully tuck it into the tight pants.

The tight _leather_ pants.

"Why do I have to wear these again?" 

Holly looked down at her outfit. 

White poet's shirt with extra ruffles, leather pants, Doc Martens....

She wasn't entirely sure if she looked like a vampire, or the kind of person who LARPed as a vampire. 

A person who LARPed as a vampire who had a ridiculously huge cock, by the bulge in her pants. 

Admittedly, those same pants were practically painted on, but still.

Suzy was wearing a pair of bloomers, and knee high stockings, a petticoat, and she'd already done her makeup. Her dress was lying on the bed next to her, a creation of black lace and silk. 

She looked adorable and goth, but sweet goth.

The kind of look that spoke of poisoned candy, and too many teeth. 

"Daddy, you look like a pirate," said Suzy, and she pressed closer to Holly.

She was even wearing a corset, which seemed excessive, as far as Holly was concerned, but what did she know?

She put her hands on Suzy's waist, and it was hard.

"You look cute," she told Suzy.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Suzy. "Can you lace me up?"

"How tight do you want me to do it?"

"As tight as you can," said Suzy. 

"That's what she said," said Holly, and she was snickering to herself as she began to pull on the stays.

"Arin is a bad influence on you," said Suzy, with a little bit of panting as the corset was tightened.

"Maybe I'm just embracing my role as Daddy," said Holly, "and making dad jokes."

"Those aren't dad jokes," said Suzy. "They're just kinda gross. I'm disappointed in you, Holly."

"Hi, disappointed in you, Holly," said Holly, and she gave another yank of the stays. "I'm Daddy."

"Oh my _god_ , I can't believe you just fucking did that," said Suzy, and she was laughing, which made it harder to lace up the corset, but Holly didn't want her to ever stop.

Suzy had the most wonderful laugh, when she let herself actually laugh. It was almost braying, snorting, the kind of ugly laughter that would get her instantly made fun of if it ever came out to the public.

It had a good deal more wheeze than it usually did, but that was probably aided by the way that Holly was yanking on the stays, forcing the corset to cinch ever tighter around her waist.

"Daddy," Suzy said, "you're pulling awfully tight."

"Well," said Holly, "you did ask me to do it as tight as I could, right?"

"Well, yes," said Suzy. "I guess I've learned my lesson now, huh?"

"Not to ask for things unless you really wanted them? I'd say that you learned your lesson."

She kissed Suzy on the forehead. "You need any more help getting dressed?"

"I can do it, Daddy," said Suzy.

"Alright, babe," said Holly, and she sat down in one of the hotel's comfy chairs, paging through her phone, catching up on Twitter.

And then Suzy cleared her throat, and Holly looked up.

Suzy was wearing her dress now, and she looked... adorable. 

Good enough to eat, and Holly wasn't entirely sure where that had come from.

Maybe she was just getting into the character. 

"So, uh, I was wrong," said Suzy, and she looked a bit sheepish. 

"What's up, babe?"

"I need help putting my shoes on," said Suzy. 

"Of course," Holly said, and she rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

She knelt in front of Suzy, and she helped Suzy step into her high heels. 

Then she stood back, and she looked Suzy up and down.

"Wow," said Holly, and she licked her lips. "You look... amazing."

"Thank you," said Suzy, and she was actually... blushing?! "Am I pretty enough for Daddy?"

"Oh, sweetheart," said Holly, and she took Suzy into her arms, "you are _always_ pretty enough for Daddy."

"Thank you, Daddy," said Suzy, and she leaned in, relaxing slowly. 

"Ready to go to the dungeon?"

"Let's go knock their socks off."

* * *

They did get several appreciative looks as they made their way downstairs, towards the dungeon.

Holly was worried that people would comment on her.. well, pretty visible package, until she saw the guy in chastity, being led around by his cage.

After that, she stopped worrying quite so much.

* * * 

The dungeon was a repurposed ballroom, with all of the portable walls gone. 

There was dungeon equipment all over the place, and Suzy pulled Holly over to what looked like a padded bench.

"What is that?"

"It's a spanking bench," said Suzy, looking smug. "I've been a very bad girl, Daddy."

"Have you now?" Holly licked her lips. "What've you done that merits corporal punishment?"

"Well," said Suzy, and she waggled her butt at Holly. 

"Well?" 

Holly leaned over her, grinding her strap on against Suzy's ass, between the cleft of her cheeks. 

"I... I had bad thoughts today, Daddy," Suzy said, in that sing-song, sweet little voice that was making Holly feel horny and guilty in turn. 

"What kinda bad thoughts?"

"The kind of bad thoughts where you interrupted my game and bent me over and just fucked me," said Suzy. 

"Those are pretty naughty thoughts," agreed Holly. "I was having a lot of fun with my new friends."

She had been, too - Dungeons and Dragons was Dungeons and Dragons, regardless of where you were. 

Even though one member of the party had been topless, and someone else was wearing a collar that had "Daddy's fuck toy" emblazoned across it. 

Some things are universal, apparently. 

"Would you have wanted me to stop having fun?"

Holly flipped Suzy's skirt up, grabbing a handful of her ass through the bloomers. 

"I want you to have more fun with me," said Suzy, in a petulant voice. "Is that so wrong?"

"You have to share Daddy," Holly said. "And for being so selfish, Daddy is gonna spank you."

"... before Daddy spanks me, she should get condoms and a puppy pad," said Suzy. 

"Huh?" 

Holly had been very much in the headspace - Suzy's comment snapped her out of it. 

"I want you to fuck me," said Suzy, "and you need to get a condom and some gloves and a puppy pad."

"Right," said Holly. "Hold on... one sec."

She all but stumbled over to the table with all the safer sex supplies, grabbing what she needed, and she put them down in reach, tapping Suzy's thigh so that she could lift her butt up.

And then they were set.

"Now," said Holly, and she pressed Suzy onto her belly, face down, her ass sticking out. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me how I'm the most wonderful little girl you've ever had," said Suzy, her voice sweet, "and how you're gonna give me candy and orgasms and lots of kisses!"

"I seem to recall you wanting to interrupt my D&D game," Holly said casually, "which is a big no no. You know how much Daddy loves playing it."

"But I want Daddy to love playing with _me_ more," said Suzy. 

"I'm playing with you now," Holly said, and she shoved Suzy's skirt up and over her back, slapping Suzy's ass with the whole of her hand, watching Suzy's back arch and her ass stick out even more.

"Are you mad, Daddy?"

"I'm not mad," Holly said, "I'm just disappointed."

There was a snicker, and Holly glanced up.

They had an audience.

... well, it had been a corny line.

And fuck it, they were in a kinky dungeon. 

So she grabbed a handful of Suzy's ass through those thin silk bloomers, and she squeeze it, hard enough that Suzy made a surprised noise. 

"Daddy's gonna spank your cute li'l butt," Holly said, and okay, she was going into the Birb voice, but who was gonna notice that, other than Suzy?

"Do you have to?"

"I certainly do," said Holly. "That's what happens to bad girls."

And then she slapped Suzy's ass. 

Suzy made a surprised noise, and she jerked forward.

"I d-d-didn't think it'd hurt that much," Suzy said, and she sounded surprised.

They'd talked about spanking before - Holly was only newly comfortable with the idea. 

It was a big fetish of Suzy's though, apparently. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

" _God_ , no," said Suzy fervently. "Please. Keep at it."

* * * 

And she did. 

She slapped her through the bloomers, and Suzy whined and wriggled through the hits, biting her hand, then sucking her thumb.

"Hey, sweetie?" Holly put on her birb voice. "Sweetie, I need to take your bloomers down. You ready for that, baby?" 

"Y-yeah," said Suzy. "Although Daddy... won't everyone see my butt?"

"It's a nice butt," Holly said, in a reassuring tone. "Who wouldn't want to look at your butt?"

"Well," said Suzy, "okay...."

* * * 

The bloomers came down, and Suzy was standing in her high heels, her ass in the air, as Holly walloped it with her hand. 

Then....

"Daddy is gonna use the belt," said Holly. 

"What?!"

"Is that too much?"

"I'd be willing to try it," Suzy allowed. "Any particular reason why?"

"... my hand is going numb," Holly admitted, losing her mean Daddy composure. 

"Fair enough," said Suzy. "So belt?"

"Yeah," said Holly, and she pulled her belt out of the loops.

It made a zipping noise.

Although as tight as these pants were, she didn't really need it. 

* * * 

Suzy squealed when the belt hit her, and Holly heard some appreciative noises from the crowd.

She preened a bit in spite of herself, because who doesn't like an appreciative audience?

Well, actually, no, that wasn't true, there were plenty of people in the world who would rather do this kind of thing in private, but Holly was beginning to enjoy her moment in the limelight. 

The belt cracked like a whip, and Suzy wailed again, wriggling to get away.

"Do you want me to stop, princess?" 

"N-no," Suzy managed to choke out.

"Good," said Holly, and she slapped her with the belt again, harder this time, again and again, until Suzy's ass was a series of welts, and Suzy was weeping under her.

"Daddy," Holly said, finally, "Daddy, please, I'm... I'm done."

"You had enough, sweetheart?"

Holly dropped the belt, and she draped herself across Suzy's back, nuzzling into the back of her neck, peppering it with kisses.

"Y-yes," Suzy mumbled. "Could you fuck me, please? I want it so badly, Daddy."

"How badly do you want it?"

" _So_ badly."

"Well," said Holly, "I think... I think Daddy's cock wants some kisses first."

"Kisses?" 

"Oh yes," said Holly, and she unbent herself, to stand up, coming up in front of Suzy, pulling her pants down, her cock springing out.

It was still the clear silicone, and it still had the little bats embedded in it. 

It was kind of hard to take it seriously, honestly, but Suzy's eyes lit up, and Holly wasn't one to complain too hard. 

And then she was pushing her cock into Suzy's sweet, painted lips, and Suzy was sucking on the head and moaning like she was being paid for it. 

She was wriggling her ass in the air - she clearly liked being watched, it seemed.

"Such a good girl," Holly cooed. "Such a good girl, sucking Daddy's cock like that. Can you take it deeper?"

Suzy looked up, her eyes streaming, mascara stains on her face, and she nodded eagerly, opening her mouth wider, positioning her head so that she could get more down her throat.

She was panting through her nose, and her face was very red.

She was wobbling on her heels, and seemed to be having trouble keeping her balance on the bench, as squeezed by the corset as she was.

Holly wanted nothing so much as to sink her dick as deep inside of Suzy as possible, which was a bit of a new sensation.

Maybe all of this stuff was changing her.

Well, she could worry about that another time. 

Right now was for fucking Suzy's face. 

Suzy's nose was pressed right up against Holly's stomach, getting makeup on the white poet's shirt, and Holly would have been annoyed, but Suzy was bobbing her head in such a way as to make the base of the toy grind against Holly's clit, and that was enough to make Holly's eyes roll back, out of pleasure, and out of embarrassment, at all the people staring at them. 

Suzy gagged, and Holly pulled back, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"You okay, babe?"

"Daddy," Suzy said, in her simpering little girl voice, "Daddy, my pussy is empty."

"Is it now?" Holly licked her lips.

"You should... you should put something in it," said Suzy. "It's lonely. It doesn't wanna be lonely."

"What's your pussy's name?" 

Holly was carefully rolling a condom over her dick, and then she was reaching out for a glove, sliding it onto her hand. 

"... it's a body part," said Suzy. "It doesn't have a name." 

"I dunno," Holly said defensively. "You were talking about it being lonely, how was I supposed to know?" 

Suzy was giggling, and she was still giggling as Holly carefully adjusted her hips, then slid a hand under Suzy's pussy, to press down on her clit.

Suzy gasped, and she was still giggling as Holly slipped into her, the little bats disappearing inside of the sucking wet heat of Suzy's pussy.

"Oh," Holly moaned, mainly for the look of it, because it wasn't like she was feeling much of it.

And then she pressed in deeper, and there was pressure on her clit, as she rubbed against Suzy's, and the both of them sighed in unison, as Holly rolled her hips. 

"I want... Daddy, can you really fuck me?"

"I'm already fucking you, baby," said Holly, in her birb voice. 

"Fuck me _harder_ , Daddy," said Suzy, in her petulant Little girl voice. 

"What do we say?"

A sing song, just enough to make Suzy grit her teeth. 

Holly knew all her reactions by now.

She rolled her hips, full bodied, until the head of her cock pressed against something delicate inside of Suzy, and Suzy squealed again.

Holly liked that reaction.

* * *

Time went away.

Suzy came twice, thrice, four times, and their observers were getting rowdier; Holly was getting cheered on. 

She was laughing, and she was still laughing as Suzy wriggled away, shoving Holly down, then straddling her lap. 

"Daddy, cum for me," Suzy said, and she was back on the dildo, beginning to bounce on it, riding it, and then Holly's orgasm hit her, as all those eyes stared at her, sweat dripping down her face, her back, smudging the bits of makeup she'd put on. 

Her fake fangs were rattling, and her toes were curling in her big stompy boots, and she moaned so loudly when she came that their observers began to cheer again.

"Holy shit," Suzy mumbled.

"Yeah," Holly said, and she kissed Suzy. "You like sitting in Daddy's lap?" Holly smirked. "I think they liked watching it almost as much as you like being watched."

"I'm not the only one," said Suzy, and she snickered. "Welcome to my terrifying world of debauchery."

"We're both debauched," said Holly, "as evidenced by where we are."

"Well, okay," said Suzy. "But still." 

"Indeed." 

Holly took a nice handful of Suzy's ass, and she squeezed.

"Now, give Daddy a kiss like a good little girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com , for more!


End file.
